


Resposta

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora tenía 22 años y al diablo con todo eso, era un joven maduro, casi terminando sus estudios universitarios. De momento no tenía pareja pero podría tenerla en un parpadeo si le daba la gana y sería alguien completamente diferente a Kyoutani. ¿Y por qué? Porque ya lo había superado y sabía lo que le convenía en la vida, ya no iba a perder el tiempo con ese pobre ridículo. </p>
<p>Shigeru había aprendido a tomar buenas decisiones... por eso estaba ligeramente borracho (bueno, vale, bastante borracho) en una fiesta, de vuelta en Sendai para las vacaciones de invierno, mirando con apetito a Kyoutani Kentarou, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. </p>
<p>Ah, su vida era casi que un chiste, honestamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resposta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poteto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/gifts).



> ¿Saben cuántas veces he intentado escribir este fic? TRES VECES. Nada me terminaba de convencer, estaba bloqueada mentalmente (encima ahora ando con trabajos finales que terminar, ugh, en fin...), pero me prometí a mí misma que iba a terminarlo antes de fin de mes porque no podía dejar esperando a la cumpleañera. Y ya bastante le he hecho esperar. 
> 
> Esto va por Poteto, porque mis paseos por el fandom son geniales gracias a Poteto <3 
> 
> POTETO, here it is, FINALLY HERE IT IS. I have to tell you this in English just in case I talk too much crap in Spanish and you don't get why I'm trying to say so, HAPPY -LATE- BIRTHDAY!!!!! So sorry that it took this long, I should have finish it early but ugh, life happens :( Hope you like it, tho! We have sin, or kinda sin... BUT SIN FOR SURE! Thank you for those great livewatching moments on Saturdays, it was awesome! :D Cheers for more Kyouhaba in the future!!!! 
> 
> Y también un MIL GRACIAS a Derkez, por echarle un ojo y por azotarme para que continuase. La cantidad de cosas que no habría terminado de no haber sido por ella, de hecho xD! Gracias x3333

Cuando tenía 16 años, todo lo que quería hacer cuando se topaba con Kyoutani Kentarou, era partirle la cara. Estrellarle su puño justo en el centro de su estúpida cara porque sencillamente no lo soportaba. Pasó todo su primer año y parte del segundo con unas jodidas ganas de mandarlo al mismísimo infierno por cada vez que Kyoutani era altanero con sus superiores o con el entrenador, andando por allí creyéndose que por ser buen jugador se merecía el mundo entero. Tampoco fue que las cosas cambiasen mucho en su tercer año. Seguía teniendo muchas, muchísimas ganas de partirle la cara a Kyoutani... sólo que por diferentes motivos. Ya no era en plan "Quiero joderte la vida por ser tan cabrón", más bien era algo así como "Quiero joderte la vida porque has jodido mi vida cada vez que te paseas por allí". No tardó tanto en pillar que estaba coladito por Kyoutani, por más grotesco y absurdo que sonase, así era la cosa. Shigeru no era lento -o al menos no tan lento como podría parecer- y no bastó más que un par de situaciones un tanto comprometedoras para que se diese cuenta. Un roce de hombros, sentir cómo se quemaba su rostro cuando Kyoutani se quitaba la camisa descaradamente después de una práctica, en medio del gimnasio, porque tenía calor (joder, el que se estaba quemando era él), cierta vez en que tuvo una mala caída y por alguna razón, Kyoutani le ayudó a pararse, agarrándole por la cintura... Osea, no era tan bobo como para no darse cuenta que sus rodillas flaqueaban con su cercanía porque Kyoutani le gustaba. Y mucho, mierda, demasiado.

Lo que tenía de adolescente hormonal e idiota lo compensaba con ser un maestro para ocultar lo que realmente sentía, consiguiendo sobrevivir a ese último año sin tener que revelar que daría absolutamente todo porque Kyoutani estuviese atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo una vez más. No fue tampoco tan difícil, no era el primer ni el último muchacho en tener un enamoramiento no correspondido y tampoco era el fin del mundo, siempre encontró algo más en qué enfocar sus pensamientos aunque fuese por poco. Así pudo graduarse, mudarse a Tokio y dejar atrás su enamoramiento, a Kyoutani y todo eso que quizás pudieron haber tenido. No iba a negar que le cabreó un poco cuando perdieron contacto eventualmente, básicamente porque él se cansó de ser quien iniciase las conversaciones y Kyoutani dejó de responderle. Su actitud ayudó a cementar los rastros de ilusión que habían quedado colgando en su pecho desde que se diese cuenta que estaba enamorado del 'perro' de Seijou, el mismo Kyoutani se encargó de hacerle entender que era una soberana estupidez esperar a que algo se diese entre ambos cuando evidentamente el otro no estaba lo suficientemente interesado en él como para siquiera mantener contacto. Que Kyoutani se fuese a la mierda, pensó en varias ocasiones cuando por casualidad se ponía a revisar aquellas viejas conversaciones en su móvil (por pura casualidad, joder, no era como si estuviese ilusionado por revivir momentos de gloria o algo así... porque ni siquiera contaban como eso y Shigeru no era tan ridículo, claro que no), no valía la pena sufrir por alguien como él y realmente no fue nada tan importante.

Ahora tenía 22 años y al diablo con todo eso, era un joven maduro, casi terminando sus estudios universitarios. De momento no tenía pareja pero podría tenerla en un parpadeo si le daba la gana y sería alguien completamente diferente a Kyoutani. ¿Y por qué? Porque ya lo había superado y sabía lo que le convenía en la vida, ya no iba a perder el tiempo con ese pobre ridículo.

Shigeru había aprendido a tomar buenas decisiones... por eso estaba ligeramente borracho (bueno, vale, bastante borracho) en una fiesta, de vuelta en Sendai para las vacaciones de invierno, mirando con apetito a Kyoutani Kentarou, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Ah, su vida era casi que un chiste, honestamente.

Cuando regresó en aquella ocasión para estar con su familia y visitar a algunos colegas como Watari y Kindaichi, se encontró con la grata sorpresa que no únicamente ellos estaban de regreso allí sino que también los superiores estaban casualmente de vuelta. Se habrían puesto de acuerdo, imaginaba, porque ese tipo de casualidades no se daban todo el tiempo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuarenta mensajes después, en aquel casi olvidado grupo de _Whatsapp_ , Oikawa arregló una pequeña reunión para que pudiesen ponerse al día todos. Y por supuesto que cuando decía todos, se refería también a Kyoutani... aunque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que el otro estaría interesado en una reunión como esta, en casa de Oikawa a quien parecía no soportar (la cara que puso cuando recién llegó y Oikawa le abrió la puerta fue todo un poema), pero ahí estaba. Maldición, ahí estaba.

Le encantaría encontrarlo feo, asquerosamente feo y grotesco como le pareció al principio, cuando recién lo conoció. Con ese ridículo corte de pelo, el delineador en los ojos, esa mirada de _'Voy a arrancarte la mano si te acercas a mí'_ y su mal gusto para vestir, Kyoutani debería de parecerle el tipo más horrible sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero todo lo que quería hacer era saltar sobre él y morderle los labios hasta saciarse. Se veía jodidamente bien con esa chaqueta de cuero y esa camiseta con un desagradable monstruo justo en el centro, que le quedaba muy pegada al cuerpo; aún no entendía cómo alguien podía tener ese corte de pelo y verse bien, desafiaba a la lógica y la estética pero le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Kyoutani no había aprendido a sonreír en todo ese tiempo, tampoco, porque andaba ahí parado escuchando a Iwaizumi, con una cara que parecía más bien darle a entender a cualquier que andaba de mal humor o con ganas de formar bronca. A Shigeru le gustaba la gente que era encantadora, joder, ¿por qué mierda le atraía ese zoquete que nadie más? Era absurdo. Llevaba como más de una hora tratando de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta -y también sobre por qué el destino era así con él- en alcohol, sintiendo cómo el piso se andaba moviendo bajo sus pies. Watari le hizo un comentario al respecto hacía como qué, ¿unos diez minutos atrás? Sí, cuando fue a servirse otro vaso más, pero mierda... Watari no entendía. ¿Cómo iba a entender? No iba a decírselo a nadie.

Pero el sentir que el piso se movía bajo sus pies no era el único efecto que el alcohol estaba provocando en él, ojalá fuese eso y ya. Ojalá tan sólo el alcohol le estuviese provocando ese mareo y el cosquilleo en su piel, pero no. Debería de haber escuchado a sus padres cuando le decían que el alcohol era mal consejero y era evidentemente que se saltó las clases de qué hacer para bajarse la borrachera, porque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya era muy tarde: Estaba caminando en dirección a Kyoutani cuando notó que éste se quedó solo porque Iwaizumi fue prácticamente hurtado por Hanamaki para empezar una competencia de pulso. La excusa perfecta para que nadie notase que él iba a por su presa.

—Aún sigo esperando a que respondas mi mensaje, ¿sabes? —le dijo, apoyando la mano en la pared en la que Kyoutani estaba recostado.

Éste alzó una de sus cejas y por la manera en la que su cabeza se movió hacia un lado le hizo darse cuenta que también estaba algo borracho.

—Estás borracho —soltó Kyoutani, como si su aliento no fuese bastante evidente en esos momentos—, y si no te respondí es que seguramente me dijiste alguna estupidez.

—Te dije _"Apenas llevo la mitad del año y creo que quiero quedarme para siempre aquí"_... No sabía que mi felicidad fuese una estupidez —escupió, empujándole un poco el hombro y ocasionando que se derramase un poco la bebida que tenía en su vaso—. Cabrón.

—No soy Watari para estarte aplaudiendo tus... cosas —el ceño fruncido de Kyoutani se volvió más severo y torció sus labios, arrebatándole el vaso de la mano—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí entonces, si andas tan feliz por allá?

—Vine a visitar a los plebeyos como tú —le respondió, acomodándose a su lado en la pared y sin siquiera hacer un ademán de querer recuperar su vaso.

Kyoutani murmuró algo que no entendió y se quedó callado, con la mirada clavada en el vaso rojo. No había una luz muy perfecta en la sala, más iluminación obtenía de la ventana que estaba más al fondo, pero la manera en la que la luz de las lámparas dibujaban las facciones de Kyoutani le hacían ver muy bien... ese amarillo mezclándose con el tono de su piel era demasiado irresistible. No había notado antes que Kyoutani tenía las pestañas largas, ni que tenía un pequeño lunar en la esquina de su ojo derecho, casi cubierto por completo por el delineador. El aroma del desodorante de Kyoutani le golpeó la nariz de pronto, cuando su cuerpo se inclinó un poco más al tratar de acomodarse de tal modo que no sintiese que podría desplomarse en el suelo de un momento a otro; aún utilizaba ese perfume que era como una especie de olor a vainilla pero no tan delicado, que mezclado con el aroma corporal del otro perdía esa suavidad. Kyoutani era muy parecido a ese olor, de hecho: una mezcla entre algo salvaje y peligroso con algo más bien suave, sorprendentemente suave en su interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando vio a Kyoutani llevándose el vaso a la boca, bebiéndose casi de un tirón todo el alcohol que quedaba allí. Pegó su labio allí, donde él había estado bebiendo... un beso indirecto y Shigeru se preguntó si el muy cabrón lo había hecho con esa intención. Se mordió el labio inferior él, tratando de contener lo que estaba sintiendo y ese impulso de querer saltar sobre el otro que ardía en su interior con cada palpitar de sus entrañas.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Kyoutani en un susurro, girando la cabeza lentamente.

La respuesta salió directamente del calor de sus entrañas hasta su boca, que ardía de deseos por probar el alcohol que aún quedaba en los labios del otro.

—Quiero besarte.

Había llevado esas palabras atoradas desde hacía tanto tiempo, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que fácil que había sido dejarlas salir. O quizás era el alcohol... definitivamente era el alcohol.

Las mejillas de Kyoutani tomaron color, todo su rostro quedó pintado de rojo, ahogando el tono amarillo de las luces. Sus ojos no se estaban quietos, repasaban su rostro con una rapidez impresionante y se preguntó si Kyoutani se sentía mareado... Él se sentía mareado, mucho, y sus oídos le zumbaban. Por unos momentos se pensó que el otro iba a empujarle y mandarle a la mierda, quizás tirarle el vaso vacío a la cara y apartarse de él. Eso era lo que podría esperarse, porque Kyoutani tenía la pinta de ser ese tipo de persona. Excepto que realmente así no era él.

Kyoutani se mordió el labio inferior y con los ojos clavados en su boca le dijo:

—Mi apartamento no está lejos.

_Joder..._

Y con el rugido de la música, mezclada con los gritos de aquellos que estaban presenciando la improvisada competencia de pulso, Shigeru agarró a Kyoutani del brazo y lo arrastró a la salida. Era una grosería irse así, sin despedirse ni nada, pero francamente no tenía ganas de dar cuentas a nadie.

No quería explicarle a sus superiores por qué estaba tan borracho, ni por qué se marchaba con Kyoutani. Y definitivamente no tenía ganas de justificar por qué sus pantalones lucían tan apretados en su _entrepierna_.

 

Como prometió Kyoutani, el apartamento no estaba muy lejos, aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención de cuántos pasos dieron hasta llegar finalmente a su destino. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo cómo el rubor de sus mejillas se extendía por todo su cuello hasta su pecho, alterándole los nervios y obligándole a hundir sus uñas en la chaqueta de Kyoutani. Anticipaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sus dedos empezaron a picar cuando se deshizo de los zapatos -de manera descuidada- y notó lo agitada que estaba su respiración. Sentía algo de sudor recorrerle la nuca, una gota se deslizaba por debajo de su ropa en toda la extensión de su espalda, permitiéndole ver qué tan ansioso estaba por saltar encima del otro. Y cuando vio la oportunidad de ello, justo cuando Kyoutani se giró para decirle alguna cosa, atrapó su rostro entre sus manos para tomar lo que quería hacer suyo: Sus labios.

Shigeru no tenía idea qué sería pegar su boca al fuego, pero estaba seguro que sería algo similar a besar a Kyoutani, porque su piel quemó al mismo instante que se acercó al otro de aquella manera. El sabor a la cerveza le llegó hasta el cerebro y sacudió sus sentidos por completo, hipnotizándole hasta el punto de acorralar a Kyoutani contra la pared. Sus labios eran más finos que los suyos, pequeños pero bruscos, que más bien parecían devolverle mordiscos en lugar de besos. Era tal cual había imaginado que sería: torpe pero brusco, ansioso y caliente. Lo empujó aún más contra la pared, casi aplastándolo con su propio cuerpo al cortar la poca distancia que había entre ambos. Se regodeó al escuchar un gruñido de su parte, sintiendo cómo su garganta vibraba bajo sus dedos, como si se tratase de algún animal salvaje que estaba quejándose al saberse atrapado. Quería escucharle una y otra vez, saberse el causante de su sofoco hacía que su sangre se calentase.

Dejaron las chaquetas tiradas en el recibidor, por allí junto a sus zapatos y a tientas avanzaron hacia la habitación, sin dejar de devorarse o tocarse. Por su parte, Shigeru no pensaba desaprovechar ni un sólo instante, porque había estado esperando demasiado tiempo por algo como así para que se presentase. Quizás años atrás habría estado esperando por un mero beso, a que Kyoutani correspondiense sus sentimientos y nada más; quizás en alguna que otra ocasión fantaseó con algo más parecido a lo que pasaba ahora, con que volasen sus ropas y terminasen los dos desnudos sobre la cama -o el suelo, qué más daba-, pero no era algo realmente tan factible. Pero, ¿negarse a tener sexo con Kyoutani ahora que el otro prácticamente se lo estaba ofreciendo? Joder, no era estúpido.

—¿Dónde están los condones? —preguntó cuando se detuvo a recuperar algo de oxígeno, entre jadeos.

—... No tengo —murmuró Kyoutani, deteniendo sus movimientos.

Shigeru entrecerró sus ojos, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos para apartar esos mechones que le caían sobre la frente.

—... Me estás jodiendo, fue tu idea —gruñó.

—Ya, ¿tú no tienes, acaso? Te veía muy dispuesto.

—Sí, porque ando con una caja de condones cuando salgo a cualquier parte.

Aquello era sin duda un pequeño problema, porque significaba que quizás no podrían hacer algunas que otras cosas, pero el alcohol en su sistema aún le tenía demasiado alterado como para echarse para atrás. Así que se armó de valor y tomó la camiseta de Kyoutani entre sus manos, sintiendo cómo una corriente eléctrica le golpeaba la espalda: la escena se le hacía tan familiar, con la expresión de espanto de Kyoutani y su puño cerrado en su tela. Se sonrió ampliamente, relamiéndose los labios.

—No es la única manera de hacerlo, nos la arreglaremos.

Cuando le volvió a besar, se aseguró de acariciar su lengua contra la de Kyoutani, sonriéndose al sentir cómo el otro tembló bajo sus dedos. Sonaba como un experto, como si supiese exactamente qué estaba haciendo y cómo seguir. Seguramente Kyoutani se pensaría que tenía experiencia, que había aprendido todo tipo de cosas en Tokio y que ya habría hecho esto antes, con quizás regularidad, pero lo cierto era que Shigeru jamás en su vida se había acostado con alguien. Había escuchado muchas cosas, eso sí y por ello mismo creía que tenía una idea de qué hacer. Además, ya no era un chiquillo: No era tan difícil saber qué tenía que hacer para meterse mano con Kyoutani.

Todo era cuestión de ir dejando que su cuerpo se sintiese a gusto, hacer todo lo que le gustaría hacer en sus fantasías.

Su cabeza estaba dando demasiadas vueltas ahora como para poder detenerse a pensar con tranquilidad, pero estaba casi seguro que esto que estaba viviendo era mejor que cualquiera fantasía que pudiese imaginarse. La piel de Kyoutani era muy caliente y firme, su cuello palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que sus dedos se hundían allí, su cuerpo estaba bastante húmedo también, sobretodo por su espalda. Le gustaba sentir cómo su aliento le quemaba la cara y cómo sus labios habían aprendido a seguirle el ritmo al beso, atacándole con vigor y vehemencia; Kyoutani había tomado tanta confianza que sentía sus dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior y sus dedos abriéndole la camisa, palpando su pecho. La rudeza de sus dedos no le resultó desagradable, estaba acostumbrado a esa textura, fruto de los años que había invertido jugando vóleibol y la manera en la que le tocaba no hacía más que obligarle a gemir.

En algún momento los papeles se invirtieron y se encontró atrapado bajo el peso de Kyoutani, en el colchón. Su pantalón iba a estallar, sin duda.

—¿Quieres comerme, Kyoutani? —no sabía si era producto de su estado o si acaso tendría un fetiche oculto por soltarle esas cosas al otro, pero se rió entre dientes cuando el otro bufó.

—Cierra la boca —pero Kyoutani no cesó sus gestos, mordiéndole el cuello y acariciándole el abdomen. Le regaló un jadeo como premio y porque no podía seguir reprimiéndolo más.

Solamente con la vista estaba sintiendo que se moría en brazos del otro, honestamente. Kyoutani sin camisa era una vista que nunca había podido superar, a pesar del tiempo y ahora allí estaba frente a él. Su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido una dureza que antes no poseía, no veía zonas en ese pecho que le hiciesen pensar que seguía siendo un chiquillo. Los entrenamientos que llevaba ahora debían de ser mucho más exigentes porque Kyoutani parecía todo un profesional.

—Te ves bien —la palabra "sexy" había bailado en la punta de su lengua, pero se la reservó a saber por qué, mientras se relamía un poco.

—Guarro —soltó el otro.

Resultó ser que aquella seguridad que se había gastado hasta entonces no era más que fanfarronearía pura, quedándose completamente en silencio cuando las manos de Kyoutani reptaron hasta el broche de su pantalón y todo su cuerpo se quedó casi que congelado. Mentiría si dijese que no vio fuegos artificiales cuando sintió dedos presionando contra su entrepierna. Kyoutani podría haber parecido más tímido que él hasta entonces, pero no mostraba signos de querer quedarse muy atrás, para suerte o desgracia de Shigeru.

Un beso muy atrevido que Kyoutani dejó contra su abdomen le causó un estrecimiento brutal, arqueando su espalda y enroscando su mano en uno de sus hombros. Joder, esperaba que la resaca del día siguiente no le hiciese olvidar todo esto.

No estuvo seguro de cómo se desenvolvió todo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba desnudo, con la espalda pegándose completamente al colchón gracias al sudor que corría por su piel y Kyoutani entre sus piernas, luciendo desorientado y excitado. Sus ojos le miraban muy fijamente, como aquellas veces en las que lo había pillado haciéndolo en el gimnasio de Seijou, durante alguna práctica; Kyoutani tenía esa mala manía de mirarlo sin decirle nada, y de aquella manera tan invasiva, como si estuviese escudriñando su interior para sacarle alguna información en especial. Era fastidioso, le daban ganas de entrarle a patadas y de morderlo por completo. Kyoutani tenía esa habilidad de provocar cosas extrañas en él y era tan sorprendente que llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse a las caras y le producía exactamente el mismo efecto. Con la diferencia que en esta ocasión no temía que terminaría cometiendo un asesinato.

En lugar de hundir su puño en su rostro y descargar su coraje contra el otro por medio de golpes o patadas, rodeó firmemente con sus dedos el miembro de Kyoutani, tomándolo de la nuca para atraerlo hacia sí. Lo besó la cantidad de veces que quiso pegarle, su mano se paseó por su virilidad con la intensidad con la que anhelaba castigarlo por abrumarle y lo empujó contra la cama como si realmente fuese una presa suya. Kyoutani no le decepcionó y le devolvió sus gestos con fuerza, aferrándose a su espalda y dejándole sentir sus uñas. Tenía su mandíbula cerrada en cuello, apretando sus dientes allí, empapando su piel y resoplando cada vez que tocaba la húmeda punta de su miembro. Kyoutani en algún momento hizo lo mismo con su entrepierna y le obligó a gemir para deshacerse de la picazón en su garganta.

Su piel se erizó por completo, porque estaba consciente que Kyoutani era quien le estaba tocando. Esas manos que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor eran las manos de Kyoutani Kentarou. El solitario jugador de Seijou, que había tenido una reputación tan terrible como su actitud y aspecto, alguien a quien él había llegado a aborrecer en su momento y de quien había terminado por enamorarse, de alguna manera muy absurda y ridícula. Y años después, a pesar de haberse obligado a sí mismo de olvidarlo y pretender que le daba igual que ya no hablasen más, allí seguía suspirando por él. Lo peor de todo era que, Kyoutani parecía ser mucho mejor de lo que podría haber fantaseado.

Estaba seguro que no estaban haciendo las cosas bien, que eran torpes y que se notaba la falta de experiencia entre parte y parte, pero le importaba tan poco en ese momento. ¿Qué mierda le iba a interesar si no hacían todo al pie de la letra, si tenía la boca de Kyoutani en su garganta, presionando con suavidad allí y cortándole la respiración, mientras él hacía lo posible por seguir los movimientos de la cadera ajena con su mano? Se quedó con un suspiro atorado en su garganta cuando Kyoutani lo besó con fuerza, tomándole de la nuca. Era un beso demandante, que le hacía pensar que quizás no era el único que estaba muy interesado en todo esto y que le hizo recordar que fue Kyoutani quien sugirió que se perdiesen en su apartamento.

Fue una experiencia electrizante, compuesta por jadeos y movimientos erráticos de sus caderas, que terminó quizás demasiado rápido para su gusto. No era que pudiesen hacer gran cosa, con semejante cantidad de alcohol en la sangre y tanta desesperación, no estaban destinados para poder hacer más, pero fue deliciosa. Se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, haciéndose de un hueco junto a Kyoutani, sin importarle que su cuerpo se sintiese pegajoso y algo asqueroso, con restos de su orgasmo en su abdomen y su mano también.

Podría ser un poco pronto para afirmar que no estaba arrepentido, porque estaba seguro que a pesar de haber sudado ya demasiado, aún debería de tener algo de alcohol en su organismo, pero no sentía ni la más remota sensación de vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Quizás de lo único que podría quejarse era que ambos parecían demasiado cansados como para otra ronda más.

No se percató que Kyoutani se había parado de la cama para buscar algo, hasta que sintió un suave roce en su mano y abdomen, descubriendo que Kyoutani estaba limpiándole con un pañuelo. No se detuvo a detenerle ni a advertirle que seguramente de todas maneras debería de ducharse, porque su piel aún estaba pegajosa y se sentía bastante guarro, porque temía espantarlo. Shigeru se quedó contemplándolo en su labor, alternando su vista entre la gentileza con la que sus dedos limpiaban los rastros del orgasmo y su expresión tan serena. Kyoutani era lindo. Quizás no era lindo de la manera en la que un cachorro podría serlo, pero sin duda lo era. Ya lo había descubierto alguna vez, por supuesto, pero había estado tan enfadado con el otro por lo del mensaje que le dejó sin responder, hacía ya años atrás, que había dejado eso en el baúl de los recuerdos. Quiso borrar de su cabeza que Kyoutani no era realmente un cabrón, porque por más que irradiase cosas negativas con su físico y su manera de ser, el verdadero Kyoutani estaba lejos de ser esa bestia que parecía ser.

—Me gustas desde hace años —su lengua aún estaba demasiado sensible al alcohol, evidentemente, porque eso se le salió sin siquiera procesarlo—. Y yo te gusto.

No se lo preguntó porque no hacía falta, la manera tan amable con la que Kyoutani le trató al limpiarle, esa manera desesperada de aferrarse a él cuando se besaban... Le atraía, Kyoutani no era de los que permitía que alguien se acercase a él tanto si realmente no le gustaba su cercanía o lo aceptaba en su vida; el otro definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que se iría a la cama con alguien simplemente porque estaba borracho, podrían haber estado apartados durante años, pero esa parte de él no había cambiado y se había dado cuenta apenas volvió a verlo en la fiesta.

—¿Por qué no me respondiste el mensaje? —insistió al no obtener comentario alguno de parte del otro, siguiendo sus movimientos sobre la cama con la mirada.

Kyoutani se echó acomodó a su lado nuevamente, abrazando una almohada tan pronto se colocó boca abajo.

—Porque estabas lejos y feliz —respondió el otro con tanta seguridad que Shigeru tuvo ganas de reírse.

—Existen las relaciones a distancia, ¿lo sabías?

—No sabía que eso era opción en ese entonces —gruñó Kyoutani, aferrando con fuerza la almohada que tenía abrazada junto a su cabeza—. Tú tampoco me dijiste nada.

Shigeru aceptó parte de su culpa y se quedó callado, porque era cierto. Si habría dicho algo en aquel entonces, quizás ahora estarían en otras condiciones, sin el alcohol de por medio y sin haber tenido que huir como delincuentes de aquella casa. Pero él no tenía la habilidad para poder regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas, tan sólo podía ofrecerle al otro un remedio:

—Aún no es tan tarde —giró su cabeza para mirar al otro a su lado—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Habían pasado muchos años desde que había convivido físicamente con el otro, mucho desde que habían tenido una conversación y quizás sí habrían cambiado en varios aspectos de sus vidas, ¿quién lo sabía? Eso sin mencionar que tendrían que acomodarse de modo tal que pudiesen encontrar horarios para comunicarse a diario, planear visitas, vacaciones, llamadas... Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como podría imaginárselas.

Pero si se habían vuelto a reunir por algo sería. No creía mucho en esas cosas como el destino y tal, pero Kyoutani por alguna razón seguía apareciéndose en su vida, por más que tratase de echarlo y apartarlo, quizás ya iba siendo hora de que prestase atención a ese tipo de coincidencias y las aceptase.

Kyoutani asintió y él se inclinó para robarle un casto beso, sellando así el acuerdo que debería de haber ocurrido tiempo atrás.

Al final no fue a ducharse, ni Kyoutani tampoco. Despertó sintiéndose muy guarro y con la cabeza que estaba a punto de estallarle. La cantidad de mensajes que esperaban en su móvil era impresionante, algunos de Watari, otros de su madre y por supuesto, la gran mayoría de parte de ese grupo de _Whatsapp_ que últimamente parecía más vivo que nunca.

Pero a pesar de sentirse mugriento y al borde de la muerte, con semejante dolor de cabeza, el despertarse al lado de Kyoutani -quien también se quejaba por su cabeza-, suponía que era más que suficiente como para que no se sintiese completamente miserable.

Casi cuatro años después y de la manera más inesperada que habría podido imaginar, había obtenido una respuesta a ese mensaje que había quedado sin responder. Y a esas otras tantas preguntas que jamás había articulado en forma de palabras.


End file.
